


Image of Authority

by fengirl88



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Gratuitous misuse of Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: The Guardian meets the new Doctor.





	Image of Authority

Summoning all her reserves of strength, STC-NOH chases the latest batch of hostile creatures from the planet she has sworn to protect. Her own particular humans are busy with their flying toy, which is just as well; they’re dear people (even the Alpha’s new mate, it turns out), but they don’t understand the importance of her work. 

Sometimes she wonders if she should have adopted a more imposing form for her earthly disguise. An unthreatening appearance is useful when managing humans, but there’s unthreatening and then there’s _fluffy_. She’s been running this show behind the scenes for years, with little to show for it except dubious endearments and the occasional biscuit: is it too much to ask for a little respect?

At least this new woman with the blue box seems to understand who she’s dealing with. 

“Excellent work, Guardian,” she says, as they watch the intruders turn tail and run for their spaceships. “Thank goodness you’re here.”

She seems rather nice, for a Time Lord. Knows how to give a decent head-scritch, too. STC-NOH wags her tail appreciatively.

“Till the next time, then,” the woman says. “Goodbye, Snoopadoop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Office challenge at fan_flashworks; this is emphatically not what King Lear meant by "A dog's obeyed in office", but I couldn't resist the idea of Snoopadoop running everything. I wasn't expecting the Thirteenth Doctor to turn up, but by then the whole idea had got thoroughly out of hand, and I thought they'd probably get on well.


End file.
